


Bingo Card

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- clock. The brothers meet a strange being that leaves them spooked and jumpy.





	Bingo Card

The brothers stared at the ornate grandfather clock before exchanging uneasy glances.

'Friggin' hell! 'That's creepy,' Dean spat out.  
Sam nodded. 'Yeah. It looks… alive.'

:

'That's because I am.'

A tinny voice issued from the clock-face, causing the brothers to back away and raise their guns.

'Not for long,' Dean growled, his finger on the trigger. 'Shoot…to... kill, Sam!'

'You may riddle my outer shell with bullets,' the voice replied calmly, 'but you cannot kill me. I am Father Time and to annihilate me will destroy reality. Everything would stop at this precise moment.'

'How do we know you're telling the truth?' Sam snorted, 'that you're not just an asshole of a ghost who's attached to the clock?'

'If I may demonstrate.'

:

A second later, Sam found his body immobilized. He could see Dean staring at him in panic, could hear Dean's frightened words, feel Dean's angst as he tried to shake him.

'As you can see,' the clock sniffed. 'You are temporarily held in a circle where no time exists, while for your brother time is as normal. This is what would happen to humanity if you killed me. Humans would continue to exist but held stock-still forever, as you are now. Like living statues. Even the Earth and stars would stop their prescribed movements.'

Just as immediately as he'd been immobilized, Sam was freed, only to find himself clutched in Dean's arms.

:

'Sammy! You okay? What the hell just happened?'

'I was held in a timeless circle or something. I'm not too sure. Listen, Dean, we should think this over before doing anything rash. Maybe that is Father Time. It's not as if we haven't met Death or Fate.'

:

'That is very judicious of you, young man,' the clock declared approvingly. 'I am acquainted with both Fate and Death amongst many others, though I do seem to have been one of the few not to have encountered the Winchesters. But now leave me. My work is complicated. Managing Time can be tedious.'

:

'Well,' Dean grunted. 'I guess we've filled our bingo card for today.'

Sam gave a wry huff. 'I don't know whether to be alarmed or flattered that Old Father Time has heard of us, but I'm gonna settle for alarmed.'


End file.
